Last First Kiss
by Horrocrux
Summary: Giro su rostro hacía su derecha y entonces la vio, leyendo un libro en la pequeña cafetería y por alguna razón tuvo la enorme necesidad de conocerla. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Last First Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Horrocrux**

~o~

-Prologo-

**Viernes 8:40 pm**

Se recargo en el asiento de piel de su Ferrari negro, apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos sintieron un leve ardor. Había tenido un mal día, un muy mal día. Suspiro con pesadez al recordar la mala mañana que había tenido.

Primero, su padre. Como cada mañana daba a resaltar los logros obtenidos por su perfecto hijo Itachi, su hermano. Alardeaba con todo aquel que tuviera un puesto importante o dejara ver interés, sobre lo espectacular que era su prodigio hijo mayor. Pareciera que cada vez que podía sacaba el tema a la luz, para hacerlo sentirse mierda. No importase cuanto se esforzara y que logros obtuviera, porque para el, el único que merecía su atención era Itachi Uchiha.

Mantenía el ceño fruncido esperando que acabara de alardear, su hermano ponía una sonrisa nerviosa agregando comentarios modestos como "_**no es para tanto**_" o "_**estas exagerando**_",pero sin atreverse realmente a interrumpir a su padre. Su madre le dedicaba severas miradas a su padre en señal de desaprobación y para que este dejara de hablar sobre Itachi, aunque no era tan efectivo, puesto que Fugaku no las veía o peor aun, las ignoraba sin darle importancia.

Masajeo su sien con su mano izquierda, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

Y eso era de todos, absolutamente todos los días. Pero no era lo peor, cuando llego a la Universidad busco rápidamente con la mirada a su novia, o mejor dicho ex novia, Karin. Al no localizarla, se dirigió al aula de ciencias donde ocasionalmente tenían encuentros ocasionales, giro la manilla y sus ojos quedaron asépticos al encontrarla fajando felizmente con un estúpido de primer grado. Apretó los puños con rabia, dirigió una mirada amenazadora al tipo, que rápidamente trago en seco. Observo el rostro inquietante y asustado de la chica, se acomodo la falda y abrochaba su sujetador ágilmente para acercarse a el, y justo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia el cerró la puerta de un golpe y camino alejándose.

Lo último que escucho fue a la chica gritar desesperada "_**No es lo que parece, Sasuke-kun**_".

Volvió a bufar molesto al recordar la escena y los murmullos que estuvieron a su alrededor por el resto de las clases. No la quería, definitivamente no, era su novia en turno, aquella con cual quitarse las ganas, pero le molestaba, le enfurecía, que esa zorra se haya atrevido a engañarlo, a el, a Sasuke Uchiha.

Un alto lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo único que le faltaba. Trato por milésima vez no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Intento matar el tiempo de alguna manera para no seguir pensando en su _glorioso_ día. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, de su lado izquierdo se encontraba otro auto con dos chicas dentro que le dedicaban miradas atrevidas.

-_**zorras**_.- pensó, y la imagen de Karin se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza.

Extendió su mano, presiono un botón, y el vidrio polarizado empezó a subir lentamente ante las ofendidas y escépticas miradas de las chicas. El semáforo cambio, indicando que podía avanzar.

Por alguna razón, antes de acelerar, volteo su rostro hacia su lado derecho, y paso su mirada de persona en persona, hasta encontrarse con _**ella**_.

Estaba sentada dentro de una pequeña cafetería, acurrucada en su asiento, mientras con sus manos sujetaba un libro con pasta gruesa que le impedía ver su rostro. Se distinguía su extraño tono de cabello, un rosa, que la hacía lucir inocente y encantadora. Vestía de manera casual, con un ligero jersey y jeans. De manera inconsciente, trago en seco y trono sus nudillos. _**No entendía el porque, pero necesitaba conocerla. **_

Las constantes bocinas sonaban detrás de el, miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio la mirada molesta de las personas en la larga fila de autos tras el. Bufo molesto, obligado a avanzar y perder de vista a aquella chica. Avanzo furioso mientras los autos tras el agradecía que por fin se moviera. No dejaba de pensar en la joven, era tanto sus deseos de conocerla que miraba cuidadosamente en busca de una intersección donde girarse para dar vuelta.

Trece cuadras mas allá, la encontró. Giro el volante tan rápido que pensó por un momento que este nunca se detendría. Acelero sin importarle si lo multaban o no, a pocos metros observo la cafetería y su corazón palpito rápidamente al percatarse que la joven seguía en el mismo lugar. Estaciono su auto en el pequeño estacionamiento del lugar y bajo rápidamente.

La joven bajo su libro cerrándolo en la mesa, no sin antes colocar un separador con fino cuidado entre las hojas. En ese instante tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar su rostro de una manera descarada.

Distraída ella miraba hacía la nada por el enorme vidrio que tenía frente a ella, sin percatarse de los ojos que la observaban con mucho cuidado.

Sasuke observo el color esmeralda de sus ojos, tan llenos de brillo y color, tenia labios delgados y finos con un leve color rosado natural, su nariz roja por el frio que hacía en esos instantes le daba un aspecto tierno, todo su rostro poseía rasgos finos y delicados, su largo cabello rosaba sus mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que su piel pareciera de porcelana. Definitivamente era **hermosa**.

No espero ni un momento más y entro rápidamente a la cálida cafetería. Su estomago se revolvía sin entenderlo y debía admitirlo, se sentía nervioso sin darse cuenta ante la belleza de la chica.

Empujo el vidrio de la puerta dispuesto a entrar cuando choco con ella. La joven levanto el rostro apenada y lo observo por unos segundos sorprendida, Sasuke imito el acto.

-**Disculpe**.- murmuro apenada poniendo distancia empezando avanzar hacía la acera.

**Maldita suerte**, pensó molesto al verla alejarse. No le quitaba la mirada de encima, no solo tenía unas facciones perfectas, ahora que la veía bien, tenía un cuerpo escultural. La joven se sintió observada y sin siquiera proponérselo volteo ah ver al peli negro, que sin darse cuenta había quedado embelesado con la belleza de la chica. **Ella le sonrió tímidamente y antes de que el reaccionara se perdió entre la multitud.**

Sasuke suspiro. Pensó un momento en seguirla y preguntarle su nombre o pedirle su teléfono, pero, eso era demasiado tarde, ella se había ido.

Entro resignado al local y tomo asiento sin dudarlo en la misma mensa donde ella se encontraba hacía unos minutos. Su aroma seguía impregnado en el. Inhalo fuertemente y su nariz se inundo de un delicioso aroma a cerezas.

Ojala coincidieran otro día, en otro lugar, con mas tiempo, ya no tan sorpresivamente, ya no tan apresuradamente, sin mas personas a sus alrededores. **Ojalá.**

_._

_._

_._

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Last First Kiss

.

.

.

By: Horrocrux

~o~

Capitulo Uno.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, bueno… mas de lo normal. Caminaba confundida y sin mirar hacia frente comparado con su caminar habitual, sostenía en sus manos un pequeño mapa de la Universidad, lo miro confundida y maldijo en lo bajo no pedirle ayuda a Hinata, la chica que conoció en algebra II, necesitaba encontrar el aula de Biología y ese papel no ayudaba como debería.

Era nueva en la ciudad, y por ende en la Universidad. Aun no se acostumbraba al frio clima de Londres, refunfuñaba levemente antes las brisas de aire fresco que hacia volar su cabello rosa amarrado en una alta coleta, su nariz estaba enrojecida al igual que las mejillas, por las altas temperaturas

Paro en seco en un lugar alejado de la multitud al darse cuenta que no llegaría a ningún lado. Dio una ultima mirada al inútil mapa antes de meterlo molesta en su bolso. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba un grupo de dos chicos que no dejaban de mirarla desde hacia un rato, algo que resultaba bastante incomodo. Suspiro resignada y comenzó a acercarse a ellos. El chico peli rojo empezó a mover sus manos sobre su pantalón nervioso ante la presencia de la chica, mientras su compañero de cabello largo se recargaba en los casilleros detrás de el.

-_Lamento molestarlos_.- hablo la chica mientras se sonrojaba levemente.- _¿Podrían decirme donde se encuentra el aula de Biología?-_ El chico peli rojo enrojeció al instante ante lo tierna que lucia la inocente muchacha, acto que no paso desapercibido para su compañero que le dedico una sonrisa burlona y lo hizo enrojecer aun mas.

-_C-claro_.- contesto nervioso y torpemente _Sasori_. Tomo aire y trato de guardar la compostura ante ella.- _Sigues derecho y doblas en el aula de ciencias, pasas dos salones mas y listo ahí esta el aula de biología, si llegas a el comedor, te abras pasado.- Sakura _veía hacia donde señalaba el chico y su cara demostraba mas confusión que hace unos minutos. _Neji_, noto como la chica seguía igual de confundida y para ayudarla a ella, y claro, a su amigo decidió intervenir.

-_¿Tienes clase con el profesor Hatake?_- la peli rosa reviso torpemente su horario y asintió levemente.- _Estupendo_.- dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de el peli rojo que este casi cae hacia el frente.- _Sasori también, se dirigía justamente hacia haya, ¿Por qué no vas con el?_- Sakura paso su mirada de el castaño hacia el peli rojo esperando su aprobación.- _¿No tienes problema verdad Sasori?_-

-¿H-he? No, no, claro que no.- los colores se le subieron al rostro rápidamente haciéndolo enrojecer por completo. _Sakura pensó que ese acto lo hacia verse especialmente lindo. _

-Problema arreglado.- neji coloco su mochila sobre su hombro. Giro levemente hacia la joven y hablo.- Fue un placer conocerte, muñeca.- beso levemente su mejilla mientras sonreía arrogante al ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, giro hacia su amigo que tenia las cejar entre lazadas, molesto, y sonrió abiertamente.- Te veo en el almuerzo, baka.- le giño un ojo y avanzo rápidamente hasta perderse en los pasillos, Sakura se lamento el no poderle agradecer la ayuda.

-Gracias.- le sonrió mientras empezar a caminar junto a Sasori.- Por cierto, soy Sakura.- agrego.

-Sasori.- sonrió ampliamente.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el aula, la joven veía asombrada cada detalle de la grande Universidad, cuando sus padres le dijeron que era una de las mejores, no mentían. Sus grandes instalaciones lo corroboraban.

Sasori resulto ser un chico sencillo, gracioso y bastante amable que se sonrojaba cada vez que la chica lo veía con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Sasori.- interrumpió Sakura.- ¿Tienen biblioteca?- A pesar de que habían pasado por grandes salones y ella buscaba constantemente en cada uno de ellos una biblioteca, no había, o al menos no la había visto. Y su gran amor por los libros la hacía preguntar. El joven llevo su mano a su barbilla pensativo, acto que a Sakura le parecía gracioso y le hizo averiguar que el no era fanático de los libros.

-Creo que hay una, frente al campus.- sonrió.

Llegaron a un gran salón y el chico abrió la puerta ofreciéndole el paso. Al entrar rápidamente Sakura observo a dos chicas sentadas enfrente una rubia de coleta y una peli roja que vestían uniformes de porristas, las chicas la miraron descaradamente, aun mas que los chicos del fondo, de arriba a abajo con una mirada de superioridad. Una de ellas dijo algo a la otra y se escucharon risitas de burla. Al fondo estaban tres chicos que la veían con un poco mas de prudencia, el rubio le sonrió amigablemente y ella le regreso la sonrisa tímidamente. Sintió una mirada penetrante, giro su cabeza para buscar el dueño de esta, y atrás del rubio se encontraba un peli negro que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Vamos, pasa.- comento Sasori al ver que la joven no se movía.- El profesor Hatake llega tarde, no te sorprendas, siempre es así.- dijo al ver que Sakura buscaba con la mirada al profesor, rogaba que no la hiciera presentarse.

La campana sonó haciéndola salir del trance.- Tengo que irme.- ella giro violentamente a verlo.- oh, yo no tengo clase con el, soy de un grado superior.- comento con calma al ver el rostro confundido de la chica.

El estomago le hacia una mala jugada haciéndola sentir aun mas nerviosa. Por un momento creyó que se sentaría con el, y no sería tan bochornoso estar sola el primer día.

-Descuida, no hay problema.- mintió. Se acerco a el y beso su mejilla.- gracias, Sasori.-

El joven sonrió enrojecido.- Pero, podemos vernos después ¿no? Quizá en el almuerzo.- Ella asintió levemente, mientras el chico empezaba a correr apresurado hacia el pasillo.- ¡Fue un placer, Sakura!- grito felizmente antes de girar en una esquina y perderse de vista.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era lunes. Había pasado todo, absolutamente todo el fin de semana pensando en la chica de enormes ojos jade.

_Maldición_.- murmuro para si mismo. Ni si quiera en la Universidad dejaba de pensar en ella. ¿No le bastaba con el fin de semana? Paso los últimos dos días en aquella cafetería desde que abrían hasta que cerraban, esperando que ella apareciera repentinamente. Pero eso nunca paso. Ni si quiera se molesto en reclamarle a su padre o pensar en Karin, ella tenía ocupado todos sus pensamientos.

Recordaba su rostro, tan delicado y fino, su agraciado cuerpo y su largo cabello rosa, era _perfecta_. Además sostenía un libro, que después de llegar e investigarlo en google supo que era de literatura. Era inteligente, a diferencia de muchas chicas que conocía.

_Realmente quería volver a verla._

Fijo su vista en Gaara y Naruto, que estaban hablando animadamente delante de el, y por primera vez les presto atención a lo que hablaban.-

-¿Lo has visto?- grito animado e incrédulo.- ¡Me ha devuelto la sonrisa!- Naruto estaba levemente sonrojado, y Sasuke se pregunto el motivo de esto.

-Lo ha hecho por educación, Idiota.- comento cansado el peli rojo asiendo que el rubio fingiera enojo.- Además, es evidente que le gustan los peli rojos.- comento arrogante para hacerlo molestar aun mas al notar a Sasori alado de la peli rosa.- ¿No ves con quien esta?- Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, y decidió prestarles mas atención.

-Lose, esta con el estúpido de tu primo.-

Giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el punto de su conversación y fue ahí cuando la vio, allí estaba _ella_.

Allí estaba, parada nerviosamente en la puerta, con su mirada en ningún lado en particular, su hermoso cabello caía sobre su espalda, sus ojos brillaban aun mas, mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa, dios, era jodidamente linda. Era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Ahora entendía perfectamente a que se referían Gaara y Naruto. Pero, un momento, ¿estaba con Sasori? Sin pensarlo apretó los puños molestos y pensaba en cada defecto que tuviera el peli rojo, una idea cruzo por su mente y su cuerpo se estremeció ¿Acaso ella era su novia?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verla acercarse lentamente. Se sentía estúpido por tener nervios. ¡_Maldición_!- el no era así de débil y mucho menos ante una chica.

-¿Qué haces Idiota?- pregunto Gaara al ver que Naruto le hacia señas a la chica para que se acercara a ellos.-

-¿No lo ves? Es nueva, aun no tiene amigos, vamos Gaara, un poco de amabilidad no te caerá mal- ella estaba tan cerca que nuevamente pudo olfatear aquel olor de cerezas.- Y a ti tampoco Sasuke, no seas un pesado.- advirtió el rubio.

-**Hmp**.- ¿ser pesado? ¿Con ella? _Jamás_.

-He ¿Qué tal? Soy Naruto.- se presento animadamente al ver a la chica lo suficientemente cerca, Gaara simplemente se limitaba a mirar.- El es Gaara.- Sakura giro su vista al peli rojo y sonrió ligeramente.- Y el es _Sasuke_...-

El la miraba. Ella lo miraba. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento se detendría. Ella le sonrió intentando recordar donde lo había visto. Sasuke sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojo al instante. _Era tan linda_.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.- se presentó. Su nombre era igual de hermoso que ella. Naruto se hizo a un lado para que pudiera poner su bolso en el banco. Ella se sentó sobre la mesa, cruzo sus piernas quedando frente a los tres chicos.

-¿Eres nueva en la ciudad, Sakura? No recuerdo haberte visto.- menciono Gaara con curiosidad. La chica se removió en su silla ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

-¿He? Si, he llegado el viernes de New York.- bajo su mirada por un instante, tomo aire, y la levanto haciéndole frente al peli negro, tenia algo, algo que la hacia sentir incomoda.

-¿Y donde estas viviendo?- volvió a preguntar.

-En el fraccionamiento privado cerca de aquí.- su nueva casa era hermosa, tan grande como la anterior, con un enorme jardín y piscina, se ubicaba en un fraccionamiento privado donde solo podía vivir gente que pudiera pagar el enorme precio.

-Es el mismo lugar donde vives el teme, ¿no, Sasuke?- El peli negro lo miro y asintió. ¿Ella vivía tal vez a solo unas casas de la suya? Definitivamente estaba en su destino conocerla.

_Oh Love, oh love,__Won't you rain on me tonight?__Oh life_

El sonido de un celular los desconcentro. Ella saco su móvil de su bolso y leyó cuidadosamente la pantalla antes de volverlo a colocar en su lugar anterior.

-Lo siento, es mi madre, esta preocupada por como regresare a casa, aun no estoy familiarizada con el trayecto.- comento apenada.

-Yo puedo llevarte.- se ofreció apresurada y torpemente Sasuke. Los chicos lo voltearon a ver incrédulos y extrañados, el no era de ese tipo de personas, ya saben, amables. Ella lo miro dudosa.- Vivimos en el mismo lugar, no es gran cosa.- dijo tratando de que su entusiasmo no fuera notorio.

Ella le sonrió complacida.- oh, esta bien, gracias Sasuke.- la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre era especial, todos lo llamaban así pero solo ella hacía que sonara especial, ¡Maldición! Pensó, ahora se estaba volviendo cursi.

―¿Green Day?― dijo buscando cualquier escusa para escucharla nuevamente, aunque le pareció sorprendente que ella conociera ese grupo, era algo que agregaba puntos a su favor, aunque claro no los necesitaba.

―Sí, ¿los conoces?― No puede evitar sentirse aliviada al saber, que al menos, alguien compartía sus extraños gustos.

―¿Qué Idiota no los conoce?- Ella rio encantada. Algo en el le atrajo repentinamente.

-La mayoría.- Los dos se miraban constantemente entretenidos con lo que el otro tenía que decir, sin importar el resto del mundo. Naruto y Gaara se miraron confundidos al sentirse ignorados.

Y BOOM!

_Sintió que se enamoraba de ella como cuando sientes que estás quedándote dormido: primero lentamente, y de repente de golpe._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quiero llevar esto rápido porque solo serán como 10 capítulos, bueno, el ya esta perdido, enamorado por ella. Pero no será tan fácil, me gusta hacer que Sasuke tenga celos. Gracias por su apoyo:)


End file.
